Vulnerability
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Sydney is sent to New York to aid the NYPD's Special Victims Unit take down a rapist and murderer who savagely raped and killed the Daughter of a prominent Texas oil tycoon
1. Chapter 1

Vulnerability

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Walker, Texas Ranger/Law Order: SVU Crossover

Sydney Cooke/Amanda Rollins

_Sydney is sent to New York to aid the NYPD's Special Victims Unit take down a rapist and murderer who savagely raped and killed the Daughter of a prominent Texas oil tycoon_

**Chapter 1**

SIXTY-FOUR year-old oil tycoon and billionaire, Louis 'Wildfire' McCarthy has always thought of himself as being an honest man, over his thirty plus years as the CEO of McCarthy Refineries, he has built that reputation from the ground up and it is that good reputation in the public eye that has ensured the company's success through the years,

This however, is all just a carefully created and maintained mask to keep prying eyes away from McCarthy's true nature.

In reality, Louis 'Wildfire' McCarthy is a shrewd, cut-throat businessman who will do whatever it takes to reach his goal, for years he has cornered Texas' oil market.

Most, if not everything Louis does is for his Daughter, Clara, a Twenty-two year-old college student at Texas State University.

Clara was walking through on her way home from school, she decides to take the short-cut through Mason Park so she would save some time. Clara has her favorite pink backpack on her back as she walked, Clara doesn't know that she is being watched and followed by a killer.

Thirty-four year-old Richard Barnett, the Son of Clara's Father's rival, and an accomplished rapist followed the unsuspecting coed silently,

Richard's anger and disdain for Clara grew steadily as he followed her, he had asked her out on a date, and Clara had accepted, until she realized who Richard's Father was and turned the young man down, even going as far as saying that Richard was trying to use her to get close to her Father, which was completely true,

The heir to the Barnett Family fortune couldn't believe that Clara, no, that any woman for that matter would turn him down so bluntly. Who did Clara McCarthy think she was?

Richard reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a Desert Eagle and cocked it, then after taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he made his move.

The next morning, two Professors were heading to the Lecture Hall when they discovered the half-naked body of a woman with two gunshot wounds to face and a third one to her abdomen, the Professors were in shock. Without another word, they ran to report what they have seen.

_**Ranger Headquarters, 9:30 AM**_

Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke was livid with her partner Francis Gage after he left the brunette high and dry in a really bad predicament, but thankfully Walker and Trivette were able to back Sydney up.

For this reason Walker suspends Gage before calling Sydney into his office,

"Sydney, do you know who Clara McCarthy is?" he asked,

"She's the Daughter of Louis McCarthy, the oil tycoon." Sydney replies.

"Right, and she was raped and shot to death last night." Walker explained,

**Manhattan, New York, 16th Precinct,**  
**Special Victims Unit Squad Room**  
**10:15 AM EST**

Lieutenant Olivia cringed as she looked at the crime scene photos of their most recent case, a thirty-one year-old Coffee Trader was shot three times with a Desert Eagle and raped,

Just then her phone rang, it was a Texas number on a collect call,

"Benson." Olivia says.

"Lieutenant Benson, Cordell Walker here from the Texas Rangers, I'm calling to let you know that a rape and murder here in Dallas matches one that just occurred in your city, I understand that you and your Detectives specialize in sexually motivated crimes like these, I'm sending a Ranger up there to lend you a hand and bring the suspect back here to Texas," Walker says.

"All right, we'll be ready Ranger Walker, thanks for calling." Olivia says.

"Anytime Lieutenant,"

After ending the call with Walker, Olivia goes and calls Amanda Rollins into her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

THREE DAYS HAVE passed and Louis hasn't heard from his daughter, he has his Secretary, Ellen Baylor call Clara's apartment, after three attempts and no answer Louis sends Ellen and some of his unsavory thugs over to Clara's apartment to check things out.

Amanda walks into Liv's office after being summoned by her Lieutenant, the blonde Detective sat in the chair in front of Olivia's desk,

"Amanda, there was a rape/homicide last night and apparently a similar one has occurred in Dallas, Texas." Liv explains.

The blonde nods her understanding as she waited for her Superior Officer to continue,

"I was contacted by the Texas Rangers, they are sending one of their people here to help us nab this sicko, Fin and Carisi are prepping for court on other cases, so I want you to help whomever the Rangers send here, all right?" the brunette said,

"Yes Liv, I understand perfectly, I'll win them over with my indelible southern charm," Amanda says teasingly before smiling wryly and winking at Olivia.

Meanwhile, in Dallas...

Gage finally returns to work after being suspended by Walker, Walker brings him up to speed on where they are with the current situation, and Gage is none too happy about Sydney having to go to the Big Apple alone to hunt down a rapist and killer,

"I'm going with Sydney, Gage so calm down," Walker reassures him.

Sydney rolled her eyes at Gage's "concern" for her as she watched the conversation between Walker and Gage.

Sydney was a little nervous about being in New York and on loan to another police department, but she also was excited to meet new people and to get away from Gage before she hurt him.

Cecil Barnett, 'Wildfire's oil business rival smiled when he'd read the newspaper, seeing the front page story about the rape and murder of Clara, the gray haired businessman didn't have to guess at who had done this, he already knew because his Son had asked Louis' little tramp of a daughter out and after accepting at first, she soon changed her mind and turned him down, and she was dead and Cecil decided to try and use this to his advantage, but how?...

Walker chartered a private jet to fly Sydney to Manhattan and back to Dallas, citing that it would be too risky for the brunette Ranger to fly commercially, especially on the return trip if she had the suspect in custody,

Walker calls Olivia,

"Lieutenant Benson, the Ranger that will be coming to New York is named Sydney Cooke, she is a very capable officer,"

"She must be extremely exceptional to be a Texas Ranger, I am glad to have your agency's help." Olivia said.

Amanda is standing in the Morgue across from Medical Examiner, Melinda Warner as she looked at the body of Emily Preston, the young Coffee Trader who was raped and shot three times with a Desert Eagle, it sickened Melinda to even think about what this poor woman must have endured before her death,

"Detective Rollins, it will take several weeks for a DNA test to come back," the ebony woman said sadly.

"I understand, Melinda." Amanda replies,

Richard is in his Penthouse suite at a five-star hotel, he is on the phone with his Father, Cecil.

"You have a problem, my son," Cecil Barnett says worriedly,

"What's wrong, Dad?" Richard inquired,

"Ranger Walker is sending a Ranger up to New York to arrest you for killing 'Wildfire's Daughter."

Sydney was at home packing for her trip, she couldn't wait to see New York. Alex Cahill-Walker, Walker's wife and Sydney's best friend had told the brunette to treat this trip like a working vacation, to which Sydney laughed.

Soon, Walker and Sydney found themselves in the air, on their way to New York to hopefully catch a perverted killer.

**2 Hours and 53 Minutes Later...**

The Rangers' plane landed in New York,

"Well, here we are." Walker said,

"Yep," Sydney replied before beginning to de-plane.

Once they exited the plane, Sydney and Walker entered the terminal.

They look around the swarm of people, they see two women, a blonde and a brunette.

The blonde held up a sign that said: **Welcome, Texas Rangers.** The two Rangers head over to the blonde with the sign,

"Hello Rangers, I'm Lieutenant Olivia Benson, Manhattan Special Victims Unit,"

"Detective Amanda Rollins, Amanda introduces herself, flashing her million dollar smile,

"Cordell Walker, Texas Rangers, nice to meet you ladies,"

"Sydney Cooke," Sydney said, flashing a 100 watt smile of her own.

Walker and Sydney follow Amanda and Olivia to the Precinct in their rental car.

Once at the Precinct, Amanda led Sydney over to her desk and they began comparing and exchanging notes,

"Here you are Detective Rollins, before coming here, we were able to get a physical description of our possible suspect," Sydney says before handing the blonde the legal pad she had written it on.

**Cobra Bar**

**1324 West Park Street**

**3:30 PM EST**

Since learning that a Texas Ranger was now on his trail, Richard is beyond paranoid, he asks his Father to send his girlfriend, Annie Carson and about eight of his bodyguards to back him up.

"I don't understand this at all, Ranger Cooke, why would this perp rape and kill Clara McCarthy, knowing the celebrity she has attached to her name?" Amanda says, scratching her head.

"I couldn't tell you Detective," Sydney says in reply.

"Other than how they died, our two victims have nothing in common," Sydney says a few moments later in a slightly dejected tone.

Amanda looked up from her screen before reaching over and gently taking the brunette's right hand with her left,

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that the two of us will solve this case," Amanda said reassuringly,

From Olivia's office, Walker and Olivia carefully observed Amanda and Sydney.

Amanda puts the description that Sydney had given her into the Facial Recognition Program on her computer and came up with two matches: Richard Barnett and Andre Grayson,

"Andre Grayson is a level two sex offender whose currently on parole, I highly doubt that he would risk going back to prison for good, but then again, you never know with some of these guys." Amanda says.

Sydney smiled, she liked Amanda. She was dedicated to her job and compassionate about helping victims and their families get the justice they deserve.

"We'll talk to Grayson first," Sydney says before pulling out her cell phone and calling Trivette.

Jimmy answered after the third ring.

"Ranger Trivette," he said.

"Jimmy, it's Sydney, I've got a name for you to run."

"Ok, shoot."

"It's Richard Barnett,"

"Ok, hang on a second," Trivette said. After typing on his keyboard for a couple of minutes, Jimmy found what he was looking for.

"Richard Barnett, thirty-four years-old, and Son of the oil tycoon, Cecil Barnett, the main rival of McCarthy Refineries."

Upon hearing this, Amanda and Sydney both came to a realization,

"Clara was murdered and raped because of two competing oil companies?" Sydney inquired.

"Ok, if that's true, that's disturbing." Amanda said, Sydney nods in agreement,


End file.
